


Danganronpa: Naegi's Daze

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A some what different Naegi...Different! NaegiWell... that's one way to make things simple...





	1. Chapter 1

_*At night_

Hi.. I’m Naegi Makoto.

And I’m currently on my night job… no it’s not what you think.

I was an assassin once.. but that job is just too bothersome.

Right now I’m just a guy who guard the princess, Sonia Nevermind from the shadow.

This is suppose to be my last night at Hope’s Peak,

Until Komaru welcome me at night with a winning lottery ticket to Hope’s Peak.

..As Super High-School Level Luck..

‘luck, huh?’ I thought to myself. ‘What a joke…’

 

**_*Flashback…_ **

_“Mom!! Dad!!” Naegi scream, as he see his parents trap in their family’s burning car, Komaru is still very young and can’t stop crying outside the car. “Komaru_

_“..I’m glad you two are okay...”  Naegi’s mother said, she was bleeding in her head and hand.. and she smiling at them.“Naegi… take care of Komaru for us..”_

_And as she said that, the flames grow bigger and bigger... burning their car in the process._

_“MOM!!!”_

**_*End of Flashback…_ **

 

And after that incident, me and Komaru were taken care of by our grandfather.

“Are you sure, Komaru?”

“What is it, Onii-chan?” Komaru reply, with a cheerful voice as usual.

“If I go to Hope’s Peak, than I will be staying in their school dorm. Which mean I can’t cook for you anymore.”

“You’re too worry… Onii-chan.”

“..It’s your call.” I answer back with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!!

A certain train station. Around 6 PM.

The home of the colorful gangs and many more-- WAIT, I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR A MONOLOGUE RIGHT NOW!!!

_[“The door is closing.”]_

“No, wait!” I unconsciously scream, while chasing the train as fast as I can. “WAI--!”

As I’m running toward the train, a sudden help from a stranger pulls me toward the train. The pull is strong and made me stumble a little bit, but what matters the most is that I don’t miss this train.

“ _Hosh… Hosh…_ that was close…” I wipe the sweat I have with my sleeve while raising my head to get a better look at the stranger who pulls me earlier.

Surprisingly, for someone with that strong of a grip, this stranger is quite short.

 He wears a hoodie, so I can’t get a good look on his face. I can, however, see that he has a brown hair similar to mine.

“You seem to be in a very good mood, mister…” he said to me, while taking off his hoodie, revealing his green eyes and ahoge. “Did something good happen lately?”

……

\--I think I’ve heard that line before, but I forget where…

\--And ‘Mister’? Am I really looked that old??

\--Probably the suit. Yup, must’ve been the suit.

“….Yeah, something like that,” I smile to him, while looking for a place to sit, only to realize that not just the seat has all been taken, but there’s also some scary-looking people with a

After that, I tidy up the black suit I’m wearing only to realize that my wallet isn’t there anymore.

\--Well, as long as my ID card is still here, then I’m fine…

I check my pocket and just in case, and pull out my ID card.

‘Hinata Hajime’

 

With that in mind, I rest easy, as I headed to the city of Ikekuburo for another test…

To turn the worthless, talentless person that I am now, into—into…..

...into what again?

…..

A talented person?

_‘It doesn’t make a difference if you have a talent or not…’_

…what?

_‘Let’s play again tomorrow, Hinata-kun.’_

Who is that…?

I feel like I’ve forgotten about something…

…….

I put my ID card back to where it belongs only to realize that my wallet is now back in its former place.

I check its inside, nothing is gone.

But I do find something that wasn’t there before.

A weirdly shaped hairpin…

It looks like a… spaceship from an old game.

* * *

 

 

\--It looks like that poor boy- no, he’s still older than me. That guy,…. Hinata Hajime.

\--That poor guy is gonna be used by Hope’s Peak, huh?

For someone like me, Naegi Makoto, knowing about this thing is a must. For you see, my master once taught me to be a perfectionist in what I do.

And if what I wanted to do is to make sure my little sisters happy, then I’m on it as fast as I can, with  Eurobeat as a soundtrack.

**_*Ba dum tss_ **

…damn it!

Hah~ I wonder if Chiaki still call me ‘Onii-chan’?

Even Komaru rarely calls me Onii-chan anymore nowadays, and I’m guessing that last time was a pretty special occasion…

Well, as long as the ‘urban legends’ of that city doesn’t get in my way, I should be fine for a while here.

 Now, some of you might be asking, if I know what’s gonna happen to that guy, then why don’t I try to help him?

….

….

….

**_….Hell no._ **

**_Help him yourselves._ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

…

_*In a moment, we will arrive in Ikekuburo… Ikekuburo…*_

….Ahem, moving on.

As the train announcement echoed through the train, I re-check my belonging to make sure that nothing is missing or out of place.

After that, I take a glance at the blonde-man that has been staring at me this whole time.

The man has blue eyes and ragged blonde hair. I can’t get a good look on his face due to his hair covering it, but I would assume he’s an adult.

Looking at his posture, he doesn’t seem to be a hitman, but posture could be deceiving.

I prepare a knife in my sleeve just in case, but if they cornered me with guns, than I’m pretty much dead.

As the train stop and the door starting to open, I walk outside and blend in with the crowds, hoping that my height will keep me hidden.

If that still fail, then I will be force to knock him out, though I prefer a pacifist route rather than that.

It’s not that I’m a pacifist, but knocking him out will probably do me more harm than good.

The crowd around me is starting to move, making it hard for me to stand still.

I take a glance at the possible pursuer, confirming his position and checking his facial expression.

\--He looks relax, way too relax…

\--There’s also a possibility for another pursuer, so this might be bad— !!

\--Oh yeah~, why didn’t I thought of that~~?

Just as always, I think way too hard for my own good. Being an assassin for years have made my way of thinking too narrow.

As the door of the train opens up, I step out from the train and went straight to the exit.

**_\--Let’s have a dinner together, pursuer-san~~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Sorry, I'm gonna keep it lower on the cliffhanger.


End file.
